My Perfect Soldier
by ABeautifulDisgrace
Summary: Just a short story between Relena and Heero. Fluuuuuuffy. After Endless Waltz.


Disclaimer: I do not own GW nor any of the characters, etc.

-

My Perfect Soldier

A Short Story By: ABeautifulDisgrace a.k.a. Jamie

His skin was perfect: smooth, tan and without scars. Wild hair of deep brown splayed across his forehead. Some would fall in his eyes and I could never help myself. I would always have to reach up a hesitant hand and push it out of the way, only to be rewarded with the stubborn tufts falling back into place. I never minded the messiness of it, for it made him look more dangerous, more forbidden. But I would repeat the action of slight intimacy. To move it out of that perfect face. To caress his brow.

His eyes were a beautiful shade of cobalt blue. Always cold, stern, and uninviting, but I would always be gifted with a slip of such a mask. I would see the man behind the steel plate; I would feel the emotion emanating from those gorgeous orbs. Even now, after the wars, he was still very isolated from human beings. He was still very rigid, extremely edgy, and lacking of visual emotions. But he was never _emotionless_. No, that young pilot was always full of emotions, no matter how the people that controlled his childhood tried to rid him of them.

"Oh, Heero, my heart loves you more than my mind will ever fathom," I whispered softly to the wilderness outside the window I stood in front of. My right hand rested lightly against the frosted glass and my forehead soon followed, my breath fogging up a small portion as I forced myself to breath slowly.

-

The Peacecraft mansion stood lonely and dark against the backdrop of a full moon. Shadows stretched high and low across the quiet gardens, enveloping everything in a cool embrace of tranquility. No life stirred within the moonlight, save for an owl in a tree far off on the perimeter of the main grounds. The mansion was empty, save for the elaborate decorations, Pagan, a few bodyguards and the daughter of the royal family.

Relena Peacecraft stood alone in her room. Her silhouette faced the outside world, nothing or no one looking back at her in return. Her right hand was casually held up to the window and her forehead was somewhat beside it, her nose turned downward and her eyes closed, her lips moving in a soft conversation held with no one but herself. A nightgown hung loosely on her petite frame, her feet bare upon the carpeted floor. Her hair fell in plaits down her back, leaving her bare shoulders to plain view; two small strands of silk holding the nightgown upon them.

It was two years after the Mariemaia incident and despite that all had gone well for Relena politically, she still had not gained what she wanted with the normal part of her life. All she wanted was to be given Heero's love. After everything that happened, it was more than obvious that he, indeed, did love her, but he was still withholding it. It seemed as if he was afraid to place his heart directly into her hands. Relena no longer reached out to him, but just waited silently, hoping that one day, he would gather his thoughts into a sensible conclusion and come back to her. Sometimes she wondered if it was himself that he didn't trust.

The remaining pilots belonged to a group known as the Preventers and they worked alongside others who had once been considered enemies. Everyone now shared a common view and decided that working together achieved the goal a lot more successfully than when they opposed each other. Heero himself was a Preventer, but he always strayed, doing things on his own. This surprised no one, for it was his way. But deep down, all questioned why he never returned to Relena. It was obvious that he was stricken with an intense love for the Vice Foreign Minister and had been since he first laid eyes upon her. The love had grown even as he tore up her birthday party invitation and even when he had aimed his gun directly at her, his mission to snuff out her brilliant flame of life. He had never even came close to fulfilling such a mission, and everyone knew why. Heero Yuy was in love with Relena Peacecraft.

-

The Gundams had not yet been destroyed and it seemed as if they never would be. Plans were to have them locked safely away, so they would be available if they were truly ever needed again. Even without a war to fight, Heero Yuy found himself away from where he knew he belonged. He knew he was supposed to be by Relena's side, supporting her as she succeeded in being an excellent Vice Foreign Minister. He knew she needed him. Not as before - as a bodyguard - but as a friend, a confidant and a companion. He also knew that her heart was well settled into his grasp and that she would never ask for it back. Of course, he could never give it back, even if she demanded it.

He was clad in the ordinary green tank top and black shorts. Tan sneakers were on his feet, worn and tired through the years. He sat on the edge of a hotel bed, hands clasped together and elbows propped upon his knees. Head bent, he cursed silently for avoiding her, knowing that he broke her heart every day he did not come back to her.

_What am I afraid of?_ He thought bitterly, falling back to stare at the ceiling. The smell of cheap detergent wafted into his nostrils and he bit back a sneeze, forcing his mind to concentrate on the honey tresses and aquamarine eyes that always seemed to haunt him.

"Myself," he answered dryly, casting a glance at the clock upon the nightstand.

-

I awoke to nothing in particular. Not to a warm presence at my side, not to a rooster crowing to the sun's arrival and not to anyone desiring my consciousness. Indeed, I was still the Vice Foreign Minister, but many of my peers demanded that I take some sort of vacation. Our ideals were working out well and did not require my constant supervision. The world was not at complete Pacifism, for that would be very naïve, but we had all agreed that the constant battling had to come to an end. So for two years now, I have been working to set up a government that would involve both the people of the Earth and the Colonies, allowing them to work together. The OZ organization was nearing complete extinction and new groups had stopped arising.

Pushing the sheets aside, I swung my legs over and stood, knees knocking together for a moment before I proceeded to the bathroom. A shower and fresh clothing later, I found myself trailing down the stairs. In the foyer, I inhaled and exhaled slowly, the deafening silence making my ears hurt.

I allowed the cool breeze of late summer caress my cheeks, stepping out into the warm sunshine of morning. All the grass was a lush shade of green and the gardens were still in full bloom. The scent of flowers clung to the air and I smiled as I lowered myself upon a stone bench. It was exciting to be capable of enjoying a moment like this. Before, with all the tension, I couldn't be here without a bodyguard casting his shadow upon me. It was nice to be able to be normal. To be able to act upon my spontaneity. I just wished, deep down, that I could share such moments with him. I yearned to sit by him, to rest my head upon his shoulder, and to talk to him. He would always sit quietly, staring off into the distance, but I knew he listened. And I knew he always remembered. The faithful teddy bear that he had given to me sat proudly upon my dresser. It was my reminder that it wasn't all just a dream. That stuffed animal gave me hope that I didn't fabricate our relationship. I was always terrible about letting doubts rule my thoughts, but how could one not when their heart's desire was the Perfect Soldier?

-

Heero Yuy sat on the train, fiddling with the strap on his bag. He hadn't brought much, just a change of clothing and other necessities. Without his Gundam, he found that he had a lot of time on his hands. A lot of time to think. The steady sound of the train's movement lulled him into another phase of thought, and in that brief moment, he made up his mind. He would return to Relena and pray that his place beside her was still open. It was a rash decision made at a random moment, but he had been fretting over it for two long years. He had nothing stopping him now. His work as a Preventer allowed him free time and a wide berth to operate. He no longer had due dates and the like keeping him busy. Frankly, being a Preventer was the perfect job to have if he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Relena, because that's exactly what it allowed him to do. His mind made up, he began walking in the direction of the place that held so many memories.

An hour later, Heero found himself looking up at the Peacecraft Mansion. For once, the establishment was quiet and nearly uninhabited. It was eerie to see such a thriving location so empty, but he knew it was due to the school being moved elsewhere and now that everything was considerably peaceful, there was no need for the constant military attention. The Sanc Kingdom hadn't completely come back to life, but a formation of the previous community returned. There would be no leader or anything like that, but the people still looked up to Relena with respect in their eyes. Milliardo had long ago deserted his position as the royal son of the family, but he still kept a steadfast watch upon his younger sister. She and Lucrezia Noin were his dominating reasons to live and to continue fighting for peace. He and Heero had long ago silenced their quarrel, for Milliardo soon recognized the look in Heero's eyes. It was the same look he had when in reference to Noin. It was love, devotion, and a fierce sense of overprotection. Milliardo respected that and even tried talking Heero into proposing marriage to his sister, knowing the feelings were reciprocated. Heero hadn't answered, but had simply walked away, muttering something about how he wasn't good enough.

But as Heero had sat upon the train, he realized he was exactly what she needed. And most of all, what she wanted. Her letters had expressed it plainly enough and he decided it was time to leave the mask of the Perfect Soldier behind and to approach her as the man he truly is. With a shaky sigh, he picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder. Curling his hands into fists, he began walking up the path that lead him straight through the gardens to the main door.

As he approached, he heard a soft humming coming from his right. Before he had heard the sweet sound, he had sensed her there. He knew exactly where she would be, for it was her favorite place. She could see the many roses from there, as well as the fountain that was a main location for the many birds that inhabited the area. He set down his bag without a sound and took three steps forward, putting her in view.

She was seated upon the familiar bench, a lock of hair within her hands, restless fingers tracing through the honey silk as she hummed absent-mindedly. She wore a silk camisole of pink with a pair of jeans. Her feet were bare, as always, toes digging into the blades of grass that stretched out upon the entire garden floor. The remainder of her hair fell in soft waves down her back, bangs twitching lightly in the breeze. A frown was etched lightly upon her face, her brow crinkled in thought as her fingertips tortured the hair they had captured.

Heero smiled to himself, hands dug into his pockets, and watched her. Any moment, he knew she would sense him, and at that moment, he would have to explain himself and hope that she would not hate him for life.

-

Just when I was assured that I was utterly alone in the gardens, I felt a presence before me. A shadow stretched across the grass to my feet and as I studied it, I noticed that the top of the outline was marked by many zigzags, hinting to wild hair of sorts. My heart began to pound, for I already knew who it was and had known who it would be as soon as I had felt them approach. Only he would sneak up on me like that and not say a word. I let the hair that had been caught between my fingertips fall victim to the breeze and I raised my head, eyes searching the cobalt blue ones that confronted me.

"Heero," I breathed, my voice but a whisper as I stood up, clasping my hands behind my back. It was an action taken to defeat the urge to throw myself upon him.

"Hello, 'Lena," he answered, his voice warm with emotion.

I faltered for a moment, feeling flustered and angry and completely romanticized all at the same time. "What brings you here, Yuy?" It was a stupid question, but my mind was in a jumble. Nothing intelligent was forming.

"You know there is only one person in this area that I would come here for," his voice had strengthened some, yet I forced myself to remain resolved. He took a step closer to me.

Instantly, I was assaulted by the familiar scent of his aftershave, the spicy aroma nearly pulling a purr from my lips. I never really cared for any colognes, but there was something about that aftershave on Heero Yuy that was completely and frustratingly intoxicating. I bit my lip, searching for something sarcastic to reply with. I came up with nothing but silence.

"I know…I know you're most definitely angry with me, but I came to apologize…and to ask you to reconsider," he was babbling, he knew, but he was extremely nervous. He wasn't used to that. "I should of came here right after the Mariemaia situation, but…I just couldn't face the idea that you hard nearly been killed…and it would have been my fault. I've also...been running away form my feelings. I think, no, I _know_ I love you. I'm really sorry it took me so long to say this all, Relena, can you ever forgive me?"

I stood, frozen, listening as Heero Yuy, of all people, apologized. And it wasn't a simply apology, it withheld so much emotion, my heart nearly burst. He even _admitted_ to loving me. I fought the urge to pinch myself to assure my senses that this was real. _How can he ask me such a thing?_ _Of course, I forgive him. I love him, I could never be mad at him…Not for long, anyway…_

"Of course I forgive you, Heero," my voice was steadier than I had imagined, "I am just thankful you came back. And...I love you, too." _There, I said it...now what?_

The space between us was only a few feet, but it felt like miles. Before I could act and step closer, he had closed the void with one step that held purpose. His lips hit mine before I could prepare for it and my knees nearly buckled beneath me. Luckily, he had wrapped a strong arm around my waist before I could plummet to the ground. His calloused hand caressed my cheek as his lips greedily explored mine, our kiss deepening as all the limitations, worries, doubts and burdens were lifted off our shoulders. The moment was perfect. The sun was high, the wind was soft and gentle, and the aromatic scent of the flowers surrounding us combined with the spice of his aftershave had me spinning in circles. We created a new memory in this spot. The last had been us sitting in silence, save for my own babbling, as he read.

I knew I probably shouldn't have forgiven him so easily, but my heart loved him with such a ferocity, that it was impossible to shut him out. I also understood him like no other, and knew the reasons why he had stayed away, but he had come back to me. And by doing so, Heero Yuy had defeated an enemy that was far more powerful than any in a mobile suit. He had defeated himself. He had stood up to his pride, his hesitation and his Perfect Soldier personna.

-

His skin was perfect: smooth, tan and without scars. Wild hair of deep brown splayed across his forehead. Some fell into his eyes and I couldn't help myself. I reached up with a confident hand and pushed it out of the way, only to be rewarded with the stubborn tufts falling back into place. I didn't minded the messiness of it, for it made him look dangerous and forbidden. It was a rare sight these days to see such expressions on his face. Only his hair hinted to the past. I repeated the action of intense intimacy. To move it out of that perfect face. To caress his brow.

His eyes were a beautiful shade of cobalt blue. Always loving, bright and full of life. I no longer believed that the mask of the Perfect Soldier existed and I could see the emotion emanating from those gorgeous orbs. He was now relaxed, spontaneous and never without an abundance of visual emotions.

"Oh, Heero, my heart loves you more than my mind will ever fathom," I whispered softly into his ear, again moving the random chunks of hair from his face. My right hand then rested upon his steadily falling chest and I placed my cheek against his shoulder, beginning to fall asleep at his side. A kiss to my temple acknowledged that he had heard me and he squeezed me tightly before wrapping his arms around me, sheltering me against his broad chest.

Through patience and love, I have tamed my Perfect Soldier. Not completely, but just enough to allow him to not only trust me, but himself. Through good times and hard times, I cling tightly to his hand, reminding him that my heart will always be his and that his own will always be safe within my possession.

It was a year later, three-fourths of it shared between a husband and his wife.

-

A/N: Just had a large amount of description and emotion tumbling through my head. Been watching the series again, so had some inspiration. I never really care for love coming easy. I'm always a fan of some difficulty, and then easy forgiveness, because a heart that loves deeply always forgives, when it recognizes the other has truly found its place. I wanted to show that I knew Relena could be very successful without Heero, but deep down, it was obvious to them both that all-in-all, she did need him in order to stay human and not a political machine. I apologize for spelling errors, 'tis in the wee hours of the morning! And I don't really think this is any good, but please let me know what you think. Thanks:)


End file.
